All We Want To Do Is Fight
by SunMoonAndSpoon
Summary: Kyo wants to borrow a textbook from Yuki, and Yuki doesn't take kindly to this. Rated for psychoanalysis. Enjoy!


Nana: It's been a while since I've written anything Furuba-related that wasn't a drabble. Since the fandom has been a big one for me, I thought I should at least poke my head back in once in a while with something new. So here's a story I wrote about Yuki and Kyo fighting. Fun, huh?

--------

All We Want To Do Is Fight

By SunMoonAndSpoon

--------

I hate you. I've always felt this way, always been sick when I saw you. You have good traits, wonderful traits that you absolutely don't deserve. People like you, _for you_, and you can stick your head outside the Sohma prison without being crushed by guilt and blame. You are arrogant and ill-tempered, you have no control over yourself, and it's only out of deep kindness and patience that Tohru wastes her time on you. _I hate you, so get out of my room. _

--------

Stupid fucking ratboy. I can't believe you think I'm here because I want to see you. Why the hell would I want to do that? Seriously, give me one good reason I'd be in the same room with you any longer than I have to. I have better things to do. I gotta train, I gotta study and stuff. Fuck you okay, I'm just in here to get something. I don't really wanna have to borrow it from you, but I lent Tohru mine and she's at her friend's house so it's not like I can get it back. I got a test to study for, I need your textbook. Chemistry. Hand it over and I'll get out of your hair.

--------

Ex_cuse_ me? What in the world makes you think I'd assist you? I'm taking the same exam that you are, and while my notes should be able to see me through, I do need the textbook to supplement my studies. I'm glad you lent your book to Tohru, but it's hardly my fault that you haven't got one now, and I certainly don't care if you fail. So no, you cannot have my chemistry textbook, and no you cannot stay in here another minute. _Get out now! _

--------

Oh come on! What the fuck, you've been studying _all day. _You don't need it anymore! Aren't you sick of being locked up in your damn room? Don't you have a life or something? Guess not, I mean it's not like you have any friends or anything. Goddamn it, you really are an asshole, you know that? You're pathetic, mean, and way too fucking full of yourself. Okay you know what, if you don't give me the book I'm gonna take it from you!

--------

Kyo, get away from my things, put that down! You have no right to go rifling through my things, I said you can't have my book! Don't _touch _that, those are private files, Kyo, get out!

--------

What is this? I don't…I don't get it why…why do you have this picture? I mean what the fuck, Yuki. A photo like this shouldn't even exist, so why…you are one sick motherfucker.

--------

I am not! Look there's a reason for this, I only have this picture to remind me never to go back there. This is Akito at his most repulsive. His mouth is stained with blood, his spine and ribs are clearly visible, he looks like he's _dying _and his eyes…they're so full of _malice, _aren't they? Can you see that? I only have this picture to remember that he's weak.

--------

But he's _naked. _This is _porn. _What are you, gay or something?

--------

I suppose I ought to expect such a base interpretation from you. Clearly you're not intelligent enough to see this any other way. For your information, this is not pornography, that label lies in the purpose of the picture. It doesn't focus on his genitalia; he's only naked because it makes him look fragile And no, I'm not _gay _because I have this picture. I'm sure you'd be thrilled if I was, though, if I were out of the picture you might actually stand a chance with Tohru.

--------

Oh, you think _you_ stand a chance with her, is that it? That's hilarious, that's really fucking funny. Tohru isn't stupid, y'know, she's not gonna fall for a girly-boy like you. She wants a _real man, _like _me. _No girl is ever gonna like you, especially not one as smart and nice and cute as Tohru is.

--------

My god your vocabulary is impoverished. 'Smart and nice and cute', you do realize you sound like you're in pre-school, right? Anyway, I'll admit to having certain traits that Tohru may not find appealing. I strive to better myself to meet her needs. But _you _are violent and obtuse, you can be downright _cruel, _Kyo. She is a beautiful, kind-hearted girl, she could never be attracted to someone like you!

--------

Nice, ratboy, that was a real cheap shot. Just 'cause I'm not a fucking nerd like you doesn't mean I'm dumb. And what are you talking about, _I'm _violent, look at you! You're forming fists you stupid asshole, you want to hit _me. _But you can't even admit to it and swing the damn punch, you're just waiting for me to start so you can blame me for it. Don't deny it, shitbag.

--------

I have no desire to hit you. You are merely projecting your own desires onto me. All I want is for you to leave me alone.

--------

Well maybe I don't _want _to leave you alone! Maybe I want to fight! You want to fight, I know you do, you're just a goddamn liar. Least if I were with Tohru I'd be honest with her, you'd just be making up some bullshit fairytale that she'd buy because she doesn't want to think you'd lie to her. You're a fake.

--------

I'm a_ fake? _How _dare _you say that, you have no idea what you're talking about, you don't _know _me. This is cheap, dime store psychology; this is _ridiculous, _Kyo. I may not be as blunt and unrefined as you are, but that does not mean that I'm _fake. _If anyone's fake then it's _you, _you can't possibly be that angry all the time, you're just puffing yourself up to feel justified in your sick actions, to feel important! You can't possibly feel that much you stupid cat, you don't have the mental capacity!

--------

What the fuck are you—that doesn't even make any goddamn sense! You really need to quit calling me stupid, you can't even make yourself fucking understood. Anyway I _am _angry, _all the time, _I'm on _fire! _Because I have to live with you, and it's _impossible _not to be mad at you, you cock-sucking freak!

--------

Alright, that's it, I refuse to put up with this another minute! You don't deserve my patience, come here, I'm gonna kick your ass, come _here—_

--------

I knew you wanted to fight! All that bullshit you were spouting before, that's what it was, that's _all _it was, fucking bullshit. All you wanna do is fight me, you're just covering it up by being a smart-ass armchair shrink! That's right, put up your fucking fists, hit me Yuki _HIT ME!_

--------

You asked for it. Prepare to lose consciousness, Kyo.

--------

Nana: Y'know, this was originally supposed to be a pairing-fic. I thought, well I don't usually like enemy-shipping, but let me just try it out…and then I failed miserably. But I think this wound up being more in character then it would have been if I turned it into a pairing. (Not saying it can't be done in an IC way, just saying I'm not sure _I _could pull it off.) Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the story, and that you'll leave me a review!


End file.
